Interrogation Room
Where captured iduviduals are taken and beaten senceless until they talk. FILE NAME:AXEL SCOTT *You wanted to talk to me bling?-Axel Scott *Yeah..Why?Why finishing UBCS?Answer me!-Bling1907 *Wesker's killer didn't kill Nighthawk, i did. I also killed gang banger and I sent out nedesu to kill Goblin6. ALL together, how many of your friends did i kill? *A mothf***in' three..I should kill you but Joseph doesn't let me..You're lucky..-Bling1907 *They all were your friends. When you kill some one, right before they die they show you there true colors, who the really are. So, in a way, I know your friends more then you ever have. Would you like to know witch ones were cowards? *I don't need to..Now,why you attack us?Speak!-Bling1907 *How about this????? My men have frost hostage right now! That make you wanna hurt me? I want the world to see the UBCS's true colors, I want you to kill me with no reason, if you do, you will die of the hard ache *Well,maybe you don't know...I don't feel any pain when i kill someone.Even i enjoyed when i see the blood come out of my enemy..Asking last time,why you attack UBCS?Talk!Now!-Bling1907 *I know you'll enjoy this, but i'll have to enjoy it more. I stand up. You go at me but I take a knife I hise and stab your arm. Then drag you out of the room. "Give me my phone call!" *But i fire my Desert Eagle with my other arm and you fall down..After you and i rise up and i shoot you in head.You hear:Good try..Really..''before you die..-Bling1907 *You wish, Agents can't bring the weapons into interagtion. Now Give me my phone CALL! before I stab you to death *All I want is my phone call. Give it to me or I'll beat you to death. I killed gang banger with a pen in 10 seconds, what do you think i could do to you with a knife in 5 seconds. And don't try doing a quick move, your on you knees and i'm in a posision to break you arm=Axel Scott *Come on Stephen. Better hurry up, Blings losing blood fast. *Im coming with my m5 shotgun so don't move. hands in air any sudden movements i will shoot your brains out oh drop the knife i said drop it ok now nice and slowly.-stephendwan. *Awe you caught me. I drop the knife. But i open one end of my jaket. There is granades and TNT. and I'm holding on to a string, One pull will blow the whole base up. "Now lets not 'Blow' this out of paportion-Axel Scott * I know what your trying to do you got another phone wierd to an explosive and anyway while you were standing next to the wall a needle with the T-virus got you know you will turn into a zombie you be much easier then.i also have my gun aimed at your B*** b****-stephendwan *HA! I was already ifected with powers you have not seen. The T-virus just dose nothing. Ready to die, I think you are! Better go. JosephFrost0304 is tied up to a bomb that will go off in, ummmm, about 5 minutes. Better go find him! *Ya but your no albert wesker by any case oh and i have given josephfrost a knife and know feel the rath of metal gear rax. i better get bling and josephfrost oh ya just to let you know im a good friend of wesker and his watching my vital signs all the time so if you kill me you have a hole lot of hurt coming your way. -stephendwan. *Wesker's dead remember, wesker's killer. Help the bomb go's of in 3 minutes and 7 seconds!-JosephFrost0304 *Ha i was talking about albert not killer he is much more feared then killer wesker he invented the uroboros virus oh and i think that needle had a lots of uroboros virus and it has your seruim to control your powers that will over poison you hahahah now i got joseph and im getting out of here yes i made outside with both of ye the metal gear rex will stop him from escaping.-stephendwan. *Ha but im not dead yet im imortal you need something much bigger then that and besides i've got out with both joseph and bling now my metal gears are after you as well as gekko.-stephendwan. *That is where your wrong my freind. Any virus is useless to me. Better find me or Joseph would have died for nothin'. And bling is so weak not even his mother would love him. *Dude are you blind im just after escaping with both josephfrost and bling1907 and that my metal gears and gekko are chasing you lol. -stephendwan. *AH, but frost is dead! *Ha unfortunatly i got know of a way to revive them. nicely for both of them that im going to a secret place in africa.-stephendwan *Okay. Frost IS DEAD. And every day you don't find me, I blow up a hospital.-Axel Scott FILE NAME:Strange Man in Base *So,who are you? *I didn't do anything,i swear.(His hands start to shake) *Relax..*sigh*What were you doing in that empty base? *I've been kidnaped. *By who? *Axel.. *Bingo! *I see him in my bar,he wants to talk with me then...i was there.. *I give you some minutes to remember. (Few minutes later) *So,remember anything? *Yes..I heard him somthing about Spain.. *Wait here a bit (Open my cellphone) ''Joseph,they right.Axel is in Spain.Good luck ;D''Mail sended *Anything else? *No..nothing.. *Okay,we'll send you to home.Where're you live? *Umm..I forgot.. *F***ing kill me...Really? *Yeah.. *Them welcome to the jail. (He gets out from the room.2 random UBCS solider and I lock him to a cell.) Diluted-Zealousy *I await your attempts to break me. You will not be able to do it. I can take anything you have. Do you honestly think you can break me? You can restrain me all you want, but I will attack you back. Attack me physically and I will break your bones. I will rupture your organs. I will spill your blood. I will make you regret. You can shoot me, stab me, and poison me. But I will be unharmed. I feel no pain, only pleasure. I will be merciless. Come to me respectfully and I will return it, become aggressive with me and the pain you are trying to inflict on me will be felt, but not by me. Diluted-Zealousy 01:31, November 19, 2009 (UTC) *What!-JosephFrost0304 *Well hello. I have most anticipated your arrival. Tell me, why is it you have come. I offer no forgiveness. Diluted-Zealousy 01:31, November 19, 2009 (UTC) *You asked me. P.S. Get out of roman times.-JosephFrost0304 *I did not request you specifically, I more expected someone who you have fogged and manipulated to do your bidding. So once again I ask you, why have you come? Are you unaware of my intentions? Are you unaware of why I have placed myself here? Diluted-Zealousy 01:35, November 19, 2009 (UTC) *2 answers. I created JosephFrosto3o4 when I lost my password. Even ask Joeplay. Second, JosephRULEZ was my brother.-JosephFrost0304 *You know, Diluted-Zealousy has a point. I think I ought to be allowed to state his opinion. Lieutenant Dan *Joseph you are lying. Lie to me again and I will strike you. I can still play nice. Now, answer my questions and speak truthfully. Diluted-Zealousy 00:51, November 20, 2009 (UTC) **Walks in with Juggernaut armor, carrying a heavily modified Bushmaster ACR* Alright then, Frost, I'm deciding to side with the interrogatee. If you lost your password you could have easily used a feature to give yourself a new password. Second... well, I believe you there... halfly. However, the base is that the "sibling" rule has been over-used, so if it's overturned then really, I can't help you out. S-9 4 00:57, November 20, 2009 (UTC) *I come from a family with 4 brothers and 6 sisters. And i put a fake email. And I already answered to what I did so i don't need to waste my time talking to people like Diluted-Zealousy.-JosephFrost0304 *Then why would he waste time talking to a shitbag like you, JosephFrost? *Who ever you are, piss off.-That;s from me. Joseph. *'I am your shield, and I am your sword. I don't froget, nor ignore. Quick; be swift and aware, for the EyeInTheSky, shall surely soar.' And, thus, you shall never win. Heed the poem, and figure out, who I am. Dr. God *Umm, dude. I already did my time for what i did. I'm done chatting with you guys.-JosephFrost0304 *Are you afraid of the truth? Do you want it hidden? All you have to prove is that you didn't do it. *'Every one look at these morons. Trying to get me to confess. You guys are morons. Any way, i already confessed to The cental wiki, and half that stuff was not me. Re-think your facts'''-JosephFrost0304 A.K.A. (The guy who would bust you up)